This invention relates generally to an optical fiber closure, or enclosure, for receiving and storing splices between optical fibers, and more particularly relates to an optical fiber closure for receiving and storing splices between optical fibers of an optical fiber cable referred to in the art as a through or express optical fiber cable and the optical fibers of one or more optical fiber cables referred to in the art as a drop or stub optical fiber cable.
Numerous optical fiber closures are known to the art for receiving and storing splices between optical fibers. However, there still exists a need in the art for a new and improved optical fiber closure providing improved sealing between optical fiber cables entering and exiting the closure and improved sealing between the components or elements comprising the closure.
Further, there exists a need in the art for a new and improved optical fiber closure which permits a workman to work on a single optical fiber cable entering or exiting the closure without interrupting the seal between other optical fiber cables entering and exiting the closure.